


Kerrigan's Newfound Appetite

by PastaBucket



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Eggpreg, F/M, Other, Oviposition, Rape, Scat, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Kerrigan discovers an insatiable appetite for the gate to eternal life, found in a human's rectum.





	1. Gorging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an admirer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+admirer).



Brood queen Kerrigan emerged from the shadows, looking at the naked captive strapped on the table before her.  
"I have heard stories about you, soldier." She gently stroked her long nail across his belly. "I heard that your feces is the source of life."  
Her green glowing eyes gazed into his. "I must have it."  
She circled back toward his ass. "...and you will provide it for me."  
With that, she kneeled between his legs, gently spreading his human ass cheeks to reveal the sacred goldmine.  
"You are clenching, human. Understandable. ...but futile."

She leaned in and slowly licked her warm tounge through his entire crack, all the way to his taint and ballsack. "Mmmh... Delicious..."  
She noticed his erection. "Oh. Don't be shy, human. I am attractive, after all. ...but my love is more... ...zergly."  
She gently teased his gateway with a loving kiss, smiling, before kissing more deeply, her purple lips gently sucking on his sphincter. She let her tounge taste the center of it, playing over its rough surface, before gently pushing it with her tip.  
"I am hungry...", she moaned, before finally getting serious.  
She heard him groan as she pushed her stiffened up tounge into his opening, sliding it in through the weakly resisting musculature, before expanding. The taste of his innner sanctum was as delicious as she imagined, and ignited an instinctive passion within her. She needed more. Much more. She forcefully grabbed on to his legs and buried her whole face in his ass, her zerg tounge searching for the brown gold, and there, deep within, she found what she was looking for: The sustenance of eternal life. Coiling around it, she expanded the tounge to hold open his sphincter, as she greedily began to suck. She worked her tounge in and out while he moaned with pleasure, until he finally surrendered himself to her and unclenched, allowing the stream of solid nectar to be sucked forth, into her hungry gullet. The loaf was huge in size, and filled her zerg stomach well, but she wanted more. Greedily she probed his colon, teasing it to respond, and soon enough she was rewarded, this time with looser, more undigested, excretia. She had never tasted anything so delicious in her life. She wanted it so badly she almost forgot to breathe in the arousing scent of his taint through her nostrils. Gulp after gulp she rhythmcally swallowed as she drank the entire contents of his colon, until there was no more, and even then, she rested with her tounge inside him, yearning for him to slowly produce more, before finally giving up and retreating through his beautiful gate.  
"Thank you...", she cooed with ecstacy. "I have decided to marry your colon. You will be the only thing that I eat from now on." She licked her lips, savouring every microbe of remaining flavour. "...but we will need to feed you for that to happen. I will get my naked servants to satisfy your earthly pleasures, but an hour from now you better be ready for my next meal."  
She left, ready to take over the world with renewed strength.


	2. Impregnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerrigan decides to mate.

Kerrigan emerged from the shadows once more.  
"Leave us.", she told the feeding maidens.  
This time she effortlessly climbed on top of him. Straddling over him on her knees, she gently caressed his chest with her claws, locking his eyes with hers.  
"You have impressed me, human. ...and for that you will be rewarded."  
She stroked her other hand across her wellshaped figure, cupping it over her perked breasts and caressing it down her slender abdomen. "Do you like what you see?", she asked. "I can feel your mating insticts responding against my ass.", she smiled. "You may not admit it to yourself yet, but you want inside me. Let me help you with that." She stroked her lower opening over his erection, coating it with her lubrication all the way from hilt to tip, before slowly scooping it up with an effortless hip motion. It slowly sank into her, enclosing around his hilt as Kerrigan fully seated herself.  
"Better?", she asked, smiling, feeling him stiffening inside her. "You will find my zerg reproduction system quite pleasing, human. It far surpasses the capabilities of a female of your own species. For starters, you seem to get along with my cloaka quite well."  
Kerrigan remained still on top of him, while the muscles inside her began to work, massaging his member with rhythmic contractions. He began gasping with ecstasy before her, as the organ just underneath her tailbone began to swell and grow, extending down over his fertile ballsack, and slowly snaking its lubricated tip over his taint, so in unison with her contractions, that he wasn't even aware of what was happening. Its foreskin flowed out over his shpincter in a gentle kiss, before opening, giving way to the stiffened tip of her ovipositor, lubricated in muscle relaxing recretions, as she slowly slid it inside.  
She noticed his eyes grow wide as he began to feel his anus tingle with expanding pleasure.  
She leaned forward, cupping his chin in her hand. "Just let it happen, sweetie. You'll love it. Today you'll become a woman." He could do nothing but moan in response, as her organ explored its way up his colon, eagerly consuming everything in its path. Soon she was so joined with him, that she could feel his heartbeat, beating to match hers. "We are one now, human.", she cooed, studying his semi-unconscious face. She could already feel her entire organ beginning of throb. A moment later the first egg was released, propelled forward by her rhythmic contractions, travelling down the tube. "Breathe with me, darling.", she said, intimately stroking his face. At their next exhale, his expanded anus accepted the egg, and the filling, throbbing sensation pushing against his prostate, began to mechanically milk his helpless balls, coating the rest of her eggs in fertile semen. She gently ran her clawed fingers through his hair as the mutual impregnation continued, another egg making its way deep up inside him, followed by many more. "You are going to make such a fine mother.", she whispered to him, studying his gasping face. "I will watch over you and won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

She was empty now. Nothing more to push out, and she could feel her ovipositor in shrinking retreat inside of him. His eyes were as full of bewilderment, as his body was impregnated with her brood.


End file.
